Itch
by KaidaKei
Summary: Naruto has an itch that he can't seem to reach and it's driving him crazy! Oh look, there's Itachi sitting right there. And Itachi has long fingernails. How convenient! ItaNaru. Oneshot written for Itanaru Bingo!


**In Kaida's Mind- A Dark Little Hole Of Madness**

**Kaida-** Hello! How's everyone doing?

_*crickets*_

**Kaida-** Great, I'm glad you're all doing okay!

**Ted-** They didn't reply for a reason.

**Kaida-** Maybe it's because you're here. Okay, this is a small fic I wrote for a prompt game I signed up for at the Itanaru-Fest taking place at the website "livejournal"! It's Itanaru Bingo. You get a Bingo card with different prompts on it and try to earn points by submitting something Itanaru-related about it (i.e. Fanfics, fanart, fanmade videos, etc.)

**Ted-** The point is…?

**Kaida**- The point is that all of you should really check it out! It's a fun way to come up with new ideas! And if you don't mind Itanaru, then you might enjoy reading some of the stories that are bound to show up.

**Ted-** Just head over to livejournal and search up the "Itanaru Fest"!  
Or follow this link- itanaru - fest . livejournal . com **(Remove the spaces!)**

**Kaida-** I do not own any of the characters of Naruto! Enjoy the story!

* * *

**Title:** [Fanfic: Itch]

**Prompt:** [Itch]

**Summary:** [Naruto has an itch that he can't seem to reach and it's driving him crazy! Oh look, there's Itachi sitting right there. And Itachi has long fingernails. How convenient!]

**Rating:** [PG-13]

**Warnings:** [None]

**Notes:** [Let's just assume that Itachi never killed anyone, never joined the Akatsuki and is Naru-chan's lover!]

* * *

It was pleasant and warm day here in the village of Konoha. The birds were singing, the bees were buzzing and blonds were shouting in pain…

Wait… _what_?

Actually, it seemed that only a certain blond had decided to interrupt the serene silence of the village. Now what could he be up to this time?

Naruto sat cross-legged in the middle of semi-cleaned room, nursing a small red bruise on his forehead. His poor head had an unfortunate collision with part of his bedpost. He scrubbed at the small tears that had sprung and huffed in annoyance. It may have caused him pain but he refused to give up! He will get his relief!

Naruto stood up and removed his shirt, throwing it to one side of the room. He stretched his arms high above his neck, making sure they were relaxed. He, then, cracked his knuckles one by one and entered a state of complete concentration. He could do this. He just needed to reach a bit farther.

Naruto arched his back slightly and reached on arm over his shoulder while the other arm made its way to the side of his back. His stubby fingernails scraped angrily along his back, leaving small, temporary, red scratch marks in their wake.

"Almost there," Naruto muttered to himself as he pushed his arms to reach the perfect spot. By now, Naruto was bent backwards, teetering dangerously. "I've almost got it… just a little further."

Suddenly, the blond boy fell backwards and landed hard on his behind. He growled, exasperated and flopped to the ground.

He began to push his body along the floor with his feet in hopes that a chipped floorboard would scrape along his back and reach his unbearable itch.

Yes, an itch! And it had been bothering Naruto for about fifteen minutes now. The more he thought about it, the more it started to irritate him. And he definitely couldn't ignore the burning pain he felt on his back.

Naruto grunted as he pushed himself up and leaned backwards, putting all his weight on his arms that were placed behind him, palms down. He titled his head up to the ceiling, his eye twitching each time the itch on his back pulsed. He could faintly hear the scritch-scratching of Itachi's pen in the kitchen.

Wait… that's right!

Itachi was here. Itachi had two arms. Two arms that had hands. And what did those hands have? Fingernails! Nice, long, sharp fingernails.

Naruto almost screamed for joy when he realized that Itachi could help him with his problem. He quickly got to his feet and scurried down the hall to the kitchen.

Itachi was seated at the kitchen table with a pile of scrolls pushed off to the side. The Uchiha was staring one of the scrolls in his hand, reading it intently.

Naruto peeked from around the corner of the hallway before doing his "ninja roll", aiming to roll under the table and surprise Itachi by randomly popping up.

But, of course this is Naruto and he ended up crashing straight into the table. Although Itachi's eyes never left the scroll, he stuck out an arm in order to stop the pile of scrolls from rolling of the table. He sighed softly, set down the scroll, and peered over the table. Naruto was looking up at him sheepishly from the floor. Itachi cocked an eyebrow at Naruto's sudden need to go without a shirt but decided not to question it.

Naruto was about to ask Itachi what he was reading when a burning pain skittered across his back. He shot up from the floor with renewed determination.

"Itachi!" Naruto yelled.

The young man looked at Naruto wearily before answering with a confused "Yes?"

"I have an itch…"

"Okay… thanks for sharing."

"An itch that I cannot seem to reach…"

"Ah, that's a bit bothersome, isn't it?" Naruto nodded anxiously.

"And you, Itachi, have fingernails…"

"Oh, well it seems that I do. How interesting."

"So…" Naruto trailed off, looking at Itachi exasperatedly.

"So… what?"

"Dang it, Itachi! Scratch my back for me!" The blond had enough of waiting. Either Itachi was going to scratch his back or Naruto was going cut off one of his fingers and use it himself.

Okay, maybe he wouldn't technically do that…

But he'd do something really devastating!

"Say the magic word…"

"Ramen…?"

"You know as well as I do that that was not what I meant."

"Fine," Naruto pouted, "Pretty Pleeeeeeease?"

"Okay, turn around."

The blond boy eagerly showed his back to Itachi who stared amusedly at the red marks littered across the tan skin. Itachi trailed his fingers down the back, chuckling at Naruto's squirming.

"Come on, hurry up! It _itches_."

Itachi wrapped one arm around Naruto's waist to pull him closer, picked a spot and began to scratch. Naruto shook his head.

"No higher."

Scratch, scratch,

"A little to the left."

Scratch, scratch.

"Go over a bit more."

Scratch, scratch.

"Now move lower."

_Scratch, scratch._

"Okay, now just a small inch to the ri- _Aaaah._"

Itachi watched in amusement as the blond seemed to deflate immediately in his arms. He had found the correct spot and deepened his scratching, finally giving Naruto his relief.

"Did that help your little problem?" Itachi teased, ghosting his fingers across Naruto's back. The boy, in turned, wriggled helplessly in Itachi's arms.

"Itachi, stop it," Naruto pleaded, small puffs of laughter escaping his lips. Itachi pulled Naruto up unto his lap, resting his head on his shoulder.

"And I didn't even get a thank you." Naruto shivered as Itachi's breath tickled his neck.

The blond turned around to face Itachi and pressed a small kiss to his lips.

"Is that enough?"

"I don't know. I think you can do better." Naruto smirked and dove in for another kiss.

Itachi welcomed the eagerness of Naruto's lips and thus began an extreme make out session.

* * *

_The next day:_

"Itachi!" Naruto yelled down the hallway as he made his way to the kitchen. Itachi was there again, this time reading a small book. He glanced before looking back down at his book.

"I have another itch, could you scratch it for me?" Naruto asked innocently.

Itachi reached into the bag next to his chair and pulled something long out. He tossed it over to Naruto, who caught it with ease. He stared at the item confusedly. What was this supposed to do?

"It's a backscratcher. Use it when you have an itch on your back instead of asking me."

Naruto looked down at the backscratcher, back at Itachi, and then looked down again. He pouted before walking off back to his bedroom.

About ten minutes had past when Itachi looked up from his book. Naruto had been eerily silent and it worried Itachi. He always found something to keep him busy. The raven-haired man stood up from his seat and walked down to Naruto's room.

The blond was stretched out across his bed with the backscratcher in his hands. He had it up to his face and glared at it menacingly.

"Do you not like it?"

Naruto shot up at the sound of Itachi's voice and blushed,

"No, I like it. It's just that…"

"What is it?"

"I can't exactly make out with a backscratcher now, can I?" Naruto said embarrassedly.

Itachi chuckled softly at Naruto's reasoning. "Not unless that backscratcher likes really sloppy kisses."

Naruto's eyes widened at the remark. "My kisses… are sloppy?"

"Mhm…That is, unless you can show me otherwise."

Both smirked at the challenge before meeting each other halfway.

"Challenge Accepted."

* * *

**Kaida-** And done! Wrote this all in one day! I wonder what else I could do in one day.

**Ted-** Clean this disgusting room of yours! Do you ever throw papers out?

**Kaida-** You might never know when you'll need them?

**Ted-** When are you ever going to need your second-grade elephant illustration?

**Kaida-** I don't know, maybe there will be a day! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the story! You see that little box down there. The one that lets you type in reviews? Hey, it looks a bit vacant. Maybe you should… make some use of it? You don't even have to log-

**Ted-** Please review and if you see any spelling, grammar, or punctuation techniques, please notify Kaida!

**Kaida-** TED! You can't cut me off in the middle of my-

**Ted-** Have a good time, everyone! Please be sure to check out the Itanaru-Fest! See ya!


End file.
